Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide an intuitive interface between users and electronic devices. These assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can access the services of an electronic device by providing a spoken user input in natural language form to a virtual assistant associated with the electronic device. The virtual assistant can perform natural language processing on the spoken user input to infer the user's intent and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more functions of the electronic device, and, in some examples, a relevant output can be returned to the user in natural language form.
Integrating digital assistants in a media environment (e.g., televisions, television set-top boxes, cable boxes, gaming devices, streaming media devices, digital video recorders, etc.) can be desirable to assist users with tasks related to media consumption. For example, a digital assistant can be utilized to assist with searching for desirable media content to consume. However, users are often not clear with regard to the specific media item they wish to consume and may spend a considerable amount of time browsing media items to discover new and interesting content. Further, existing search interfaces can be complicated and not user friendly, which can further increase the time a user spends browsing media items before ultimately selecting a desired item to consume.